pointy teeth and redberries
by wickedwitchofcamelot
Summary: when an undead army battles against Camelot, Merlin goes to help Arthur and ends up getting bitten himself by vampires. Morgana and Arthur are going to find a way to change Merlin back his old self before he loses control and destroys Camelot. for that they have to travel to Skyrim, and get the ingredients they need. M/M and A/G, Merlin!vampire. Skyrim
1. Chapter 1

**Excuse me for my bad writing. first fanfic i made for here. im not english btw. im dutch :P  
who just doesnt loooooove colin morgan in black?**** he would just make the perfect vampire.  
anywho, im trying to publish as soon as possible other chapters. and i would love to hear your comment on this fic.  
critic is allowed, ofcourse. and i would gladly hear what it is you dislike about this :3  
random person: *cough cough* your forgetting something.  
me: wut?  
random person: the disclaimer, of course.  
me: oh yeah!  
random person: idiot...  
me: alright... i'll tell them. i do NOT own merlin (sadly enough. cuz if i did mergana would've happened)  
**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Terror spread through Camelot as an undead army beings marched in the midst of the night towards to the castle. citizens ran for their lives as they hold their children by hand. Arthur tried to fight the vampires off with the help of the knights. Merlin was nowhere to be seen, he noted. Good. He didn't wanted the idiot to fight next to him with his clumsiness and lack of sword fighting. He wanted to have his friend inside the castle, to look after the people and help with Gaius and Gwen. Uther fought with Arthur and his knights, giving orders here and there. And Arthur found himself more nervous than scared while fighting the vampires off. Nervous to fail his father in this war. Even though the vampires were stronger and faster, Arthur managed to keep them at a distant. But for how long?

Merlin ran through the corridors, trying hard not to trip over the cloak that was fastened to the rather old armor he lent from Arthur. He was so determined to find the king's ward. Morgana. If something had happened to her, Merlin would never forgive himself. And so he felt relieved when he saw her coming from around the corner and running as fast as she could towards him.

"Merlin!" she yelled, and ran into his arms. The sudden force brought both of them stumbling back, but they remained on their feet with her in his arms. She always felt safe in his arms. She wanted to stay with him, forever. But she knew he didn't love her like that. He probably loves her like a sister. She took in the sweet scent of him, and retrieved from the hug.  
"Are you okay Morgana?" he asked with much concern, checking her for wounds.  
"Don't worry about me! What about Arthur? He's fighting the vampires off. I've got to help him!" she said, and made an attempt to start running again. but she was stopped by Merlin's hand grabbing her wrist.  
"Stay inside. I'll go and help him." A tear fell down Morgana's cheek, and Merlin whipped it away, making her heart skip a beat. "but-"  
"no buts Morgana. I want you to stay save." They shared another deep hug. "kill some mean vampires for me, will ya?" she asked with a smirk, which was answered with a quick nod.

Merlin walked forwards. sword and shield in his hands, and a steel look on his face that could make you want to back down and weep. Such power held his eyes as he looked up into the sky. The cloak and his hair swept through the air as Merlin halted at the steps of the entrance. Taking a deep breath, he walked down the steps and further until he reached the gates and the fighting knights. He first passed sir Leon, who yelled that he had to go back inside. But he ignored him. Other knights started yelling at him too, even trying to order him back. But his face expression told them he wouldn't back down, no matter what. And so Merlin made his way to the front line, standing in the position Arthur learned him. _Legs spread to keep balance. Check. elbows slightly bowed. Yup. An enemy to fight with. coming straight at me. _Merlin ducked as the vampire jumped with high speed at him, and confused it. Standing above him, he stroke his blade down into the neck and it disappeared in a cloud, leaving only a glowing dust behind. _1 for Merlin. 0 for vampires. _Before Merlin even had the change to take a breath, another vampire came at him. This time it didn't make the same fault as the other vampire, and Merlin clashed his sword against the sword of the vampire. The good thing was that vampires aren't the best swordfighters, even though their super strength. _Left, right, shield, head! _He chanted in his head. He slashed another head off of another vampire, and its body fell on the dusty and cold ground. _2 – 0 for me! _Right then he heard a painful cry he knew too well. _Arthur! _A vampire caught him of guard, and had Arthur pinned to the ground. Without thinking, Merlin ran towards it and jumped with all his power left at the vampire. Rolling over the floor, they came to a stop, and this time the vampire was on top Merlin. It smiled and showed its fangs. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled, and the vampire pierced its teeth in Merlin's neck. A cry left his throat, and with the vampire sucking his blood, he managed to grab his dagger out of secret pocket, and jabbed the vampire through the back of his neck. He pulled the dagger from the left to the right side of his neck, and it dissolved into dust. With a bewildered look on Arthur's face, he pulled Merlin on his feet. "oh gods Merlin! Are you okay?" he asked, staring at the bite in Merlin's neck. "don't worry about me! Cut their heads off! You can only kill them that way!" Arthur looked in Merlin's eyes, and nodded. Merlin took hold of his fallen sword, and kept fighting. _Come on Merlin! Don't be weak! Your stronger than them even though magic doesn't work. do it for Albion. For Arthur and Morgana! _He encouraged himself. Taking another deep breath, he blocked another strike from the enemy. And it went on for hours and every minute he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. He couldn't go on anymore, and collapsed as soon as the sun rose and the vampires fled.

* * *

** please click the magical button below **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Helluuuuw peeps! srry for the long wait... im such a prat for that. but here is the 2nd chapter. ill try to upload as soon as possible. but because of school, its not possible to write many. so anyway, enjoy and dont forget to review/follow/fav :D**

* * *

Chapter 2.

As Merlin woke up, he felt wet all over his body, but yet cold. Something drummed inside Merlin's head. A steady drum that kept going and going. Like a heartbeat. Merlin took a shaggy deep breath, and tried sitting up. Next thing he felt was something on his skin. The sun. it was pleasant, and yet it felt weird. It felt like someone started tickling him. quickly he closed his eyes, and covered them extra with his hands. The heartbeat kept going and going. And another one joined in. two heartbeats. There were sounds with them now. No. more like voices of people. Once again he opened his eyes, and cursed at the sunlight. Standing up from the bed, still covering his eyes, he managed to close the little window of his chambers. He plopped back unto his bed, and pulled the thin blanket over his head. The sounds got harder and harder after a long time. More heartbeats joined in, and started to hurt him. Covering his ears, he started to clench his jaw in pain. The voices got harder and harder, and he could even hear who they were. Morgana and Gaius were on the other side of the door, talking about what happened that day. Well, to Merlin it was more like yelling. He couldn't take it anymore. Jumping up from his bed, he ran towards the door.

"could you all stop yelling!" he screamed with a track of anger and pain in his voice. The voices stopped, and the heartbeats took place again. letting out the breath he didn't know he held, he let go of his ears. Peace took his place back on his face.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Morgana asked, staring straight into his blue eyes.

"I'm fine." He answered with a smile on his face, but yet it didn't reach his eyes.

"liar." Morgana mumbled under her breath, hoping nobody heard it. But Merlin did, and chuckled at her. Gaius felt his forehead which was all sweaty.

"Morgana. Would you mind sitting with Merlin and keep his temperature in control?" Gaius asked her. With a nod, she took his arm, pulled him into his room, and laid him down on his bed again. grabbing a chair, Morgana sat down next to his bed, and pulled the blanket over him. Closing his eyes, Merlin tried to block the heartbeats. And he succeeded.

"so, Merlin." She dipped the cloth in the water that was already set next to his bed, and laid it on his forehead.

"mind telling me what happened out there?" he nodded, and explained everything.

"so that's how I got this in my neck." He finished, showing the mark in his neck. Morgana reached out her hand, wanting to touch it, but hesitated. She pulled back, and dipped the cloth another time in the bucket. He was so brave, she thought. Fighting until he couldn't stand anymore.

"go and get some sleep." She said. Well, more ordered. And so he let the darkness take him into his dreams.

* * *

_Mist surrounded Merlin as a cloak when he walked through an open field. The moon shone bright and illuminated his surroundings._

"_Emrys…" a voice whispered. he thought he imagined it, but after the second time the voice called he knew for sure it was there. The soft wind brushed against his chest, and just then he noticed he was naked from waist up. _

"_Emrys…" the voice whispered for the third time. _

"_Who are you?" he asked, looking around him to find the source that kept calling him. The fog began to clear, and a figure appeared in front of Merlin. A little girl with white hair and golden eyes walked closer to Merlin. _

"_my name is Aglieth. I am here to warn you, Emrys." Her voice was like the one of an angel. _

"_warn me? For what?" he asked, with a trail of curiosity in his voice and eyes. Aglieth held out her hand for him to take. _

"_for the darkness that will come. Take my hand, please." Reaching out his hand, he hesitated. But still took it. She muttered a spell , and Merlin was back in Camelot. It looked like Camelot besides all the destruction and horror all around him. His eyes scanned the court yard, searching for the cause of this destruction to his home. But the only thing he saw were people screaming around for help. One little girl ran straight through him, crying for her mother. Knights lay injured on the ground. He saw his friends. Gwaine. Leon. Elyan. Percival. But the one that shocked him most was Arthur. Arthur kept kludging his side where a dagger got stuck between his ribs. Looking closer he recognized the dagger. A silver dagger with an sapphire in the hilt. It was his. The dagger that Arthur once gave him for at least a bit self protection , was the thing that would kill him. Anger was driven out his head, and instead shock, confusion and sadness took its place. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out. He was lost in his own thoughts. Swallowing very loudly, he turned his head towards Aglieth. seeing the sadness in his eyes, Aglieth thought it was enough for now. And muttered the spell once again._

_The world changed again, and they were back in the field with the somehow soothing wind._

"_w-what happened to them?" Merlin managed to say after a long pause of silence._

"_you happened." Merlin's jaw fell open. _

"_what?" 'I couldn't have done this!' He thought. 'I'm not a monster'. But yet, Merlin believed he was. Although he never said such things when people were around. Gaius would smack the back of his head, and tell him he wasn't. Most people with magic sought revenge on non-magic, he would tell Gaius. But Gaius would tell him that it all were Uther's faults that corrupted their souls. Magical people wanted peace. wanted to live free. But Uther was a blind man, and thanks to his own stupidity he brought war upon his kingdom. But Merlin didn't wanted war on the kingdom. and never will. _

_Clearing her throat, Aglieth took his attention again._

"_when you were bitten by the vampire, his blood connected with yours. When one connects blood with an vampire or werewolf, he or she will turn into one of them. That explains why you hear more than other people do. Your body is fighting a lost war, Emrys. You have to get a cure, but it won't be easy. You need company to help you. To pull you through. You have two year, if not less, to get the ingredients for a potion that's to be created before the time is up, and before you turn into them. You will need three ingredients. The briar heart of the forsworn leader, Never melting ice from the throat of the world , and a daedra heart. But Emrys, this journal doesn't come without its dangers. You will meet people, but you must also kill and decide decisions that may lead into bigger problems. You will meet royals, elves, orcs, argonians and other magical creatures. And you must be careful. Especially for werewolves. _

"_The abilities you received will come in handy in their own time, but sometimes can go out of hand. Be careful and don't let the power inside of you take over. Not one second." Mist arrived again, and took Aglieth with it. Merlin's legs gave up, and he crashed on the forest floor. It was all too much to handle for him. After all he has seen already. He wanted to wake up. and quick. He must tell Gaius what happened here, and what is going to happen._

* * *

**A/N srry if it isnt that good. but im not english, and we don't have normal english classes at school (they suck. all the stuff we learn is everything i learned already when i was 5! i mean, come on. 5! and even my classmates have problems with it! gods.. sometimes i wonder if im at the right place here... i should live in England and watch BBC on a normal tv (BOOOOO! we dont have BBC! i wanna watch Merlin and Dr who and Sherlock on tv and not just on the computer!) and live in a house in London or somewhere in Ireland or Scotland. **  
**enough talking, more typing :P**_  
_


End file.
